Loki
Loki 'is the Nordic God of Lies and Mischief, and is one of the recurring villains of the series. He was imprisoned for centuries after causing mayhem in the human world, where he was guarded by Trelleckian trolls. That was until in the 21st Century, June ''accidentally released him by banishing his jailers. Appearance Loki is a Nordic demon god with a large, muscular black skinned body, broad shoulders, yellow eyes, a thin mustache, large horns, and a snake-like tail. He also dawns gauntlets and a skull belt-buckle. The most distinctive characteristic of Loki's appearance is that he bares red markings on his horns, face, chest, and arms. History '''Origins Loki's origins are presumably the same as the mythological Loki, except that at some point in his life, thousands of years ago, he was sealed in a grave in Orchid Bay where he remained sealed till he was finally able to possess the Trickster, Terry, during April Fools, and manage to escape. 'New Trickster In Town' A few Trelleckian Trolls were re-hammering Loki into his private tomb, but are stopped by Juniper, thus accidentally giving way to Loki's rise to power. During April Fool's Day he manages to possess Terry in order to create wild chaos in order to break free of his imprisonment. As soon as he does, he gets just enough power he takes his real form, and leaves Terry's body as he no longer needs him, and turns Orchid Bay into a monstrous version of it. 'Who's Your Daddy?' Loki enlists the help of his estranged half-human son to befriend Juniper Lee and to use her power as Te Xuan Ze to break him out of banishment. In the end he briefly escapes and battles his son, but is tricked back into his cage by his own son. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Immortality': As a god, Loki cannot age or die. *'Lightning Manipulation': Loki can unleash blasts, bolts, and waves of lightning that are powerful enough to leave Juniper, a Te Xuan Ze, weakened on the ground. *'Possession': He can posses other people like he did with the Trickster. *'Reality Warping': Loki has shown to posses some vast reality warping powers, enough to turn the whole Orchid Bay City into a monstrous version of it, or changing his surrounding at his will. *'Telekinesis':Loki possesses telekinesis, able to surround anything or anyone of his choosing in his energy and move them as he pleases. 'Abilities' *'Master of trickery': As the god of lies, luck and mischief he is the king of lies and is very deceitful in his every doing as he is not above breaking a deal or lie about it. *'Prank Master': As the god of mischief he is a master of pranks which regularly end up being quite cruel. Trivia * Loki appears in the game Out of Charm's Way. The charms that the player collects as June are actually the skull on Loki's belt. *In his first appearance Loki appears to have simple glowing yellow eyes. In his second appearance during season three however, his usual yellow eyes have red hollow irises and pupils. * This version of Loki is unusual in appearance whereas Loki in Marvel Comics is more often depicted as humanoid and having green and yellow colors associated with him. * The markings on his body somewhat resemble the markings of the Darnock Demon when it is full of Te Xuan Ze energy in Little Big Mah, so it could be assumed that this is a stylistic way for the show to represent magical being of high rank and/or great power. In theory, this would make sense as figures such as the Te Xuan Ze have streaks in their hair symbolize their position as the protector of the magical world, and Loki who has markings on his body to show his position as a powerful god. *On the show he has a son, Taylor. In real mythology, Loki had three kids: two sons and a daughter. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Nordic God Category:God Category:Magical Beings Category:Shape-shifters Category:Recurring Villains Category:Parents Category:Game Villains Category:Season 1 antagonists Category:Season 3 antagonists Category:Banished